The Feud/Quick guide
Details Thieving (Not Boostable) *Able to kill a level 75 bandit |items= *Kharidian headpiece (can be bought from Ali Morrisane's stall just north of Al Kharid for one coin.) *Fake beard (can be bought from Ali Morrisane's stall just north of Al Kharid or the Pollnivneach general store.) *Shantay pass (costs 5 gp) *About 700 coins (more for carpet rides or less if you walk in desert) *Bucket (can be found in the tent south of Ali) *3 Beer (can buy from Ali the Barman for 2 coins each) *Gloves (not all work, but Karamja reward gloves do, as well as many others. Graceful gloves or Slayer gloves DO NOT work! Leather gloves will work as well as HAM gloves) **'Note:' The general store in Pollnivneach sells most of the items needed. |kills = *Bandit Champion (level 70) *Tough Guy (level 75) |recommended = Recommended: *Food *Prayer potions *A Ring of Charos (a) saves money on carpet rides. *Desert robes to reduce the amount of water needed. *A few waterskin (4)s to combat desert thirst. Three will be enough by far. *Pollnivneach teleport saves some time on traveling through the desert. *Ring of dueling to reach Ali Morrisane easily.}} Walkthrough Getting started *Talk to Ali Morrisane next to the Silk Stall in Al Kharid. (1-2-2-2) *Buy a Kharidian headpiece and a Fake beard and combine them. Pollnivneach *Head to Pollnivneach. *Give the beers to Drunken Ali at the bar. (Don't skip dialogue after giving a beer. '''You can buy them from Ali the Barman.) *Talk to the Bandits in Pollnivneach by the general store. *Go west of the bar and question the Menaphite Thugs. Camels *Head to the camel store northwest of the bar. *Ask Ali the Camel Man for two camels. Offer nothing, then offer five-hundred Coins. (4-2-1-2-2) *Talk to a bandit and then a Menaphite to give them each a Receipt. The Menaphites Pickpocketing *Go to Ali the Operator and ask to join his gang (big purple tent, southwest) (1-2) *Pickpocket three Villagers then return to Ali the Operator. (1-2) *Talk to the Street urchin near the centre town fountain. Pay him ten coins and then pickpocket the villager with an arrow over their head. *Talk to Ali the Operator and ask for help to get the blackjack. (1) *Equip the Oak-blackjack and then lure a villager into a secluded area. Knock out the villager with the blackjack and pickpocket them. Jewels *Talk to Ali the Operator. *Put on the Desert disguise and gloves. *Hide behind the large cactus near the mayor's house (the house by the fountain). *Use the Keys on the door. *Go to the first floor. *Search the landscape picture near the bed. *Hit the button on the dial to reset it, then hit 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, in that order, clockwise. *Give the Jewels to Ali the Operator. Traitor *Talk to a Menaphite Thug. *Talk to Ali the Operator. (2) *Talk to Ali the barman. (3-1) *Go up the hill northwest of the kebab shop and talk to Ali the hag. *Buy special sauce from the kebab seller. (3-2) *Use it on a trough behind the camel shop. *Use a bucket on the dung if it is brown. If it is green, use more sauce on the trough until it is brown. *Use a coin on the snake charmer sitting south of the bar. *Use the Snake charm on a Desert snake north of the Menaphite tent until it goes into the Snake basket. *Go northwest of the kebab shop and talk to Ali the hag '''twice to give her Ugthanki dung and get Hag's poison. *Use the Hag's poison on the beer on the table in the bar. *Talk to Ali the Operator. Dealing With the Thugs *Talk to the Menaphite Leader (just outside the tent). *Kill the Tough Guy. (safespot behind bush) *Talk to a villager. (2) *Talk to the Bandit Leader wandering around the northern Magic carpet station. *Kill the Bandit Champion. (safespot behind chair in house to the east) *Talk to a villager. *Talk to Ali the Mayor by the well in village centre. *Return to Ali Morrisane (with whom you started the quest). (1) *Quest complete!